Reaver
Reaver is a man that hails from the Fable Universe. Reaver is a narcissistic, ego obessed and sociopathic person. he also disregards loyalty as he is a prick without morals. Reaver is highly impatient and shoots people for simply looking at him funny. He is skilled a gunsman and pirate before he retired and he is highlty feared by pirates because he never misses Reaver's alliegance is not known, As he disgreads both heroes and villains like even Angewomon and Galvtratron he views with annoyance. He is a backstabber good lord he gives backstabber a new definition. Because how good he is with a gun he has been known as the Hero Of Skill. He fears death so much that he made a deal with dark force's so he could be immortal. Recently he helped the ruler of Albion protect the kingdom by helping get the money needed to rase an army (Of course it was to save his ass) . Then Reaver joins up with Vilgax and the others for his own reason to get what he wants, Vilgax likes him but is bothered by his tendency to shoot their henchman for small reasons like messing up his statues. Brick and Butch loath him for that reason, they even stooled on him so Vilgax would take his gun so he could stop waking them up with constant shooting of minions. Reaver finds Meowth and Luigi and gives them a task to retrieve something for him and then he will tells some secrets about the alliegance to them although Meowth doesn't trust him. Reaver is also techinally going to be in the mountains with the others, Once again he backstabs another alley by shooting Kaos in the head and then mocks Finn for not shooting him. Reaver then betrays Vilgax and his alliegnace (NO Crap) to side with Bender and co against him to save his own ass. This was one of the few group's Reaver did not backstab. After Vilgax and Discord were beaten Reaver just dissapered without a trace where he decides to use the money he obtained to build a factory. Reaver creates Reaver industries and uses it to use his workers like animals, he joins Iron Queen and her team just to looki our for himself AGAIN (Big Surpise.). When Iron Queen no longer suited his purposes Reaver backstabs Iron Queen and her group as they got annoyed with his constant shooting people thing and he went to soly work on his own industries where he makes crazy rules that if not followed he shoots his workers. Reaver meets Eddy and the others at his industry with a pure heart, Eddy and Edd get annoyed with Reaver's shooting tendecies when they see him gun down 2 workers as they talk to him. Bender and Skipper convince Eddy and Edd that they have to work him for the greater good and Reaver decides to join but only if they beat his challenge Reaver and Backstabbing Reaver is very well known for being a backstabber to everyone he works he fits the term better than anyone out there, he has worked with 7 or 8 orgnazations and has backstabbed them all expect for The B Team and possibly the Hero of Ablion are the two expections 1. The 4th Hero (The name for the hero in Fable 2) for Lucien then backstabbed him for the Hero then he worked with the Autobots and backstabbed them for Megatron and the villains then he backstabbed them when they got annoyed with his constantly shooting people. Then Reaver joins Vigax then betrays him for Discord when learning of Discord's treachery and then backstabbed him for THe B Team who he actually didn't backstab. Reaver (because he knows better) then works for Iron Queen and then backstabs her to help Bender again and work with Eddy and the others fable_reaver.jpg fable_reaver2.jpg reaver 2.png reaver 4.jpg reaver 5.jpg.png reaver 6.png reaver 7.png reaver 8.png reaver.png reaver3.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Morally Ambigous Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters that hail from the Fable Universe Category:Main Villains Category:Rivals Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Pirates Category:Sociopaths Category:Former members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Traitors